A single rose
by oiwidthepoodles
Summary: Short fic about Elizabeth's thoughts after No Man's Land and Misbeggoten. A mysterious figure brings a rose in the middle of the night!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

Just a short fic after no man's land and Misbeggoten. ENJOY!

And as always...please review!

sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga

WEIR: Colonel Caldwell. What's the status of the repairs?  
CALDWELL: Ongoing. We lost a few key personnel in the attack.  
WEIR: Yes, we did.CALDWELL: I'm sorry.  
WEIR: So am I.

There was a storm tonight in Atlantis and to Elizabeth it seemed to be raging in her mind as well. She sat up in bed going over the conversation between her and Caldwell.  
It had been a week since she had thought her heart would be forever ripped in half. A week since she thought John was gone forever. What would she have done if he hadn't survived?_ Stop! _She told herself sternly,_ he's alive and safe, stop thinking about what would have happened_. But, she couldn't not think about him and everything that had gone on that day.

Elizabeth pushed her mind in another direction. _The day after he got back, the day he walked into my office_, she thought. _When he defended me in front of Woolsey._

SHEPPARD: Just out of political curiosity, how much trouble is it gonna cause you if I knock this Woolsey guy in the head?  
WEIR: May I ask why you'd like to do that?  
SHEPPARD: It's just an impulse I had, really, one I suspect I'm gonna have again next time I see him. He may not even have to say anything. WEIR: I've never seen you like this. What did Woolsey say to you?  
SHEPPARD: Besides judging every damned decision you've ever made?  
WEIR: John Sheppard, are you defending my honor!  
WEIR: Well, don't be too hard on him. I think of all the circling wolves, he's the least likely to actually bite. In fact, he might even convince the others to leave us alone.  
SHEPPARD: Alright, so ... no head knocking.  
WEIR: It's the thought that counts.

Her head had spinned after that conversation. Did he just say he cares for me? Was that what he meant when he defended me or was he just being protective of me since I'm the leader of Atlantis? She would probably never know, but she wished she could somehow figure out his meaning. Elizabeth's' head dropped slightly , but she didn't feel like going to sleep.

She sat there listening to the thunder and the rain falling heavily over the city. She sat there for a long time, and finally she started to doze.

Ten minutes later a figure with messy, untidy hair emerged through the door of Elizabeth's room. The intruder was holding a single red rose in his left hand. He moved toward the bed quickly, setting the rose on the pillow next to the sleeping form. He surveyed her for a few moments and gently kissed her on the forehead. She stayed fast asleep, and with a swift motion the mysterious figure was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!

Please review

Elizabeth rolled over in her sleep, content in her drowsy almost asleep state. She was almost comfortable when she felt something sharp poke her in the arm. "Damn, she said now dully awake. She sat up to see what the cause of this most recent injury was. A rose, a beautiful, red rose. _Where did this come from_, she wondered. Elizabeth got up now, not being able to get back to sleep. She headed to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and saw a stream of blood go down her arm. She swore to herself again as she found a band-aid. As she cleaned the cut from the thorn, her mind wandered. _Who gave me the rose, was it and admirer or……a stalker?_ Elizabeth became nervous at the thought, but also was quite pleased to maybe have a person crush on her. She smiled liking that thought.

That afternoon John walked into Elizabeth's office to give her his mission report. Well, maybe he also just wanted to see her smile and laugh at him for finally bringing it in on time. He loved her smile. Her office was in view and so was she. He smiled brightly and walked in, noticing first the rose, though slightly one-dimensional, and then the band-aid on her arm. At first this didn't alarm him, but then he saw how much it had bled, or how much it was bleeding. "What did you do," he asked feeling slightly guilty? _Maybe I shouldn't have put it so close to her. To late now, maybe next_………….. His thoughts were cut off bye Elizabeth. "I found this rose, she pointed to the rose on her desk, but rolled over it in my sleep. "The Thorn scratched me." John nodded," What a careless person to put it there." Elizabeth looked at him. "John, I never said if someone brought it to me or not. John's head stated to spin, "I just assumed……that someone gave it to you." Right, I'm sure, Elizabeth said finally understanding. Um, here's my mission report, John said and set the stack of paperless then gently on her desk. Before Elizabeth could say anything, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next part, enjoy!

and as always please review!

Elizabeth tried to stay awake that night, but she couldn't do it. She fell asleep at 12:00, wishing she could stay up longer.

John looked at the clock 12:15 it said. Ok, I'll go now. He grabbed the package and head down the hallway. Almost there. He stepped in front of the door, and l eaned in to hear if there was any movement. None He quietly slipped through the door. _She's asleep, thank god._ He moved toward the bed. _Where's the alarm clock?_ He saw it and grabbed it._ Now I need it to ring at 12:40._ He quickly found where to change it and set it back down. He looked at Elizabeth's sleeping form. _She's beautiful even when she's asleep_. He realized he was wasting time and set the piece of paper with a small crystal necklace he had bought on one of their recent missions. He then took one last look and headed back out the door. _I have work to do._

Elizabeth heard her alarm go off.  
_Time to get up already?_  
She got up and looked at the clock. _It's only 12:40, why did it go off?_ She started to grab the clock, but something shiny next to it caught her attention. _What's this?_ She picked up the object, and a small piece of paper next to it. The necklace was breath taking, it was in the shape of a star and sparkled amazingly. She set it down gently and looked at the piece of paper. _The Stagate_ it said. A scavenger hunt, she thought excitedly. Elizabeth got up and walked out of her room, wearing her pink pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. She was on a mission.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I am getting a big hit of inspiration today!

Hope you all like it! Review, I love to read your thoughts and ideas!

John sat on the beach of the mainland, daydreaming and smiling about a job well done. It had fell into place perfectly, now he just had to wait.

Elizabeth walked into the gateroom, cautiously she moved toward the stargate. She stood in front of the gate and saw a rolled up piece of paper taped to the side of the stargate. She grabbed it and unrolled it. Here on earth it is true, yesterday is always before today; but there is a place where yesterday always follows today. Where? Elizabeth starred at the words in front of her. _A riddle!_ She thought about it for a few minutes, and suddenly it hit her, _a dictionary!_ But what did it mean? _A dictionary…..hmmmm The Atlantis library!_ She turned on her heels excited.

She got there within a matter of minutes. The Atlantis library wasn't huge, but it had the essentials. Elizabeth looked around for the large leather tome. She found it on the end of a shelf on the other end of the library. She opened it and inside was another piece of paper. Flying is a beautiful thing. Where can you find a good way to do this in Atlantis? She knew exactly where to go and started to run. _This is starting to get fun,_ she thought laughing.

As Elizabeth approached the puddle Jumpers, she knew someone else was here. Her heart pounded, excited and afraid to find out who was doing this. "Hello, lass," someone said behind her. She jumped, surprised. "Carson! You're the one who's been doing this: She could tell she sounded disappointed, because Carson flinched a little at her tone.

"No, I'm sorry, he said," I'm just here to give you a ride. He pointed to the nearest puddle jumper.

"Shall we?"

Elizabeth walked into the puddle jumper and sat down at the front. Carson followed behind and also sat down. "Ready?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back and in action!!! I'm soooooo sorry for the very long delay in this story and for my very long absence!

Now, if you're not mad at me, enjoy!!

-----------------------------

John looked up into the soon to be not so dark sky for the millionth time. What is taking them so long?, John wondered.

Elizabeth isn"t stupid, I know she flew through those riddles super fast. I didn't make them hard. He looked up again,

thinking maybe he might be lucky this time. He looked into the distance and saw a tiny grey dot in the distance. John

suddenly felt like his stomach had been turned inside out. He waited as the dot slowly became a puddlejumper.

-----------------------------

Elizabeth and Carson slowly approached the main land. "Ok lass, before we land you have to put this on." Carson handed

her a blindfold. Elizabeth put it on without question. She would have usually pestered Carson about why she had to put it on,

but she knew how much he hated to fly a puddlejumper, so she didn't. She wondered who could be able to convice Carson to do it. She had a small feeling she knew who. In the back of her mind she had a small hope that it was a certain someone special.

As this thought crossed her mind they landed on the main land.

-----------------------------

John walked up to the puddlejumper as the door opened. John stopped in front of it and watched as Carson slowly helped Elizabeth

out of the puddlejumper. As he watched is heart did a summersault. John mouthed "thank you" to Carson. He smiled and mouthed back

"no problem, lad, then spoke to Elizabeth,"I am going to have you sit down over here, lass." Carson set down Elizabeth on the plaid

red, black and white blanket set on the beach sand. John walked over and sat down next to her. Carson then spoke one more time,"I'll

see you later lass." then walked toward the puddle jumper giving John a wink. Elizabeth got a little nervous as she heard the sound of the puddlejumper leave. She sat there where

Carson had left her waiting for something to happen. She heard a rustle behind her, then the blindfold slip from her face, then replaced by huge, warm hands over her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled. "Do I have to guess who this is", she asked gently? "Only if you can figure it out," John answered, his heart hoping she

wouldn't be freaked out that it was him and not someone else. At that moment Elizabeth turned around into the arms of the very person she

had hoped for, and John knew at that moment that she was happy with it being him.

-------------------------------------

Should i continue or leave it where it is? PLEASE REVIEW. I have missed reviews!!!


End file.
